She Said Yes
by Emma Brown
Summary: He wondered what the witnesses to their many rows would say if they found out that the girl with the bushy brown hair had just said yes to the tall red head. Ron proposes to Hermione. Oneshot


A/N: I want to thank **SydMM** for giving me this idea! The moment I read your review on _You Look Beautiful_ I knew I had to write a story about Ron proposing to Hermione! So Thank you!

Anyway, this is just that. Ron proposes to Hermione but not without first going on a trip down memory lane.

I'm actually in the middle of writing a multi-chapter Ron/Hermione fic, so keep an eye out for that as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_

* * *

She Said Yes_

He didn't move from the doorway of their bedroom as he watched her sit on their overstuffed armchair with a book loyally opened on her lap. She was concentrating hard on what she was reading. He knew this because she was tenderly biting on her lower lip-something she always did whenever she had her mind completely focused on something-it was also something that happened to drive him completely mad. She casually turned the page of the thick volume and sighed. He smiled fondly as he watched her. He loved watching her read-it was something that was just so natural and so _her_ that he couldn't help but study her as she poured over volumes and volumes of things he would never understand.

...

_ He was watching her intently, wondering what on earth could be so fascinating about Hogwarts: A History. She was not even breaking eye contact with the book as she turned the pages. He sighed, not understanding a thing about the girl who sat before him. Harry had gone to bed almost an hour ago and he was bored. He asked her if she wanted to play chess or Exploding Snap! but she refused, all while never taking her eyes off the pages of the massive book. _

_ He watched as she licked her finger to turn the page, her brown eyes sparkling as she undoubtedly reached another chapter's end. He found himself grinning as she smiled about something she read. He wished that she would look at him the way she looked at her books…wait, what? _

_He quickly shook his head and looked away only to be met with the grins and chuckles from Fred and George. _

_ "Well, well, well, look what we have here." _

_At the sound of two new and utterly annoying voices, Hermione pried her eyes off of the pages and looked over at the twins who stood behind their younger brother._

_ "What's going on?" she asked, trying to figure out what had just happened._

_ "Wasn't that just adorable, Fred?"_

_ "Truly!" _

_ "The way Ron was just staring longingly at Miss Granger."_

_At this, both Ron and Hermione turned scarlet. Hermione quickly dropped her eyes back onto her book as Ron turned around to face his brothers. _

_ "Would you guys shut it!" he yelled loudly. "I was not!"_

_ "What, widdle Ronniekins? Are you embarrassed?"_

_Ron jumped off the sofa and ran towards his brothers but they wouldn't stop. _

_ "It's alright Ron. We've done our fair share of 'gazing at the one we love'. We can tell you all about it." said Fred._

_ "Might not want to do it so obviously, next time." George said, patting Ron's shoulder. _

_ "Or with drool hanging out of your mouth."_

_ "I wasn't drooling!" cried Ron, wiping furiously at his mouth with the back of his hand. He glanced at Hermione who looked like she was trying to hide herself behind her massive curls and frizz. _

_ "First step it always admitting you have a problem, Ron." said Fred. "No, repeat after me: I love Hermione Granger."_

_At the sound of her name, Hermione looked up and scowled. "Excuse me, I am trying to read!" _

_ "Our apologies." George grinned. "But you'll have to get used to it if you want to marry into our family." _

_Again, she turned beat red, but her head remained up as she watched Ron practically fling himself at his older brothers. _

_ "Why can't you two be prats someplace else?"_

_ "What, want some alone time with the Mrs?"_

_ "Stop being disgusting!" ordered Ron._

_Fred and George held up their hands in mock surrender. _

_ "Alright, alright, alright." They said together._

_ "Perhaps we are being a bit premature," said George._

_ "He is only thirteen." nodded Fred. "Hermione is fourteen though-"_

_ "I didn't know you liked older woman!" cried George. Ron yelled again and pushed them both up the stairs towards their dormitories, their laugher echoing throughout the common room. Ron didn't want to turn around, knowing that his ears were probably that horrible shade of scarlet still. Taking a deep breath, he turned and nearly jumped back in shock when he saw that Hermione had gotten up from her chair and was standing with her hands placed firmly on her hips._

_ "What was that supposed to mean!" she asked loudly. _

_It wasn't the first time Ron thanked God that the Common room was empty. _

_ "Fred and George were just being prats. You should know by now that everything they say is bollocks." _

_Her eyes flashed with pain for a moment before she shook her head furiously. "Not that! What did you mean by 'That's disgusting'?" _

_Ron looked at her completely dumbfounded. "What are you…"_

_ "They called me your wife and you said that's disgusting! What is so terribly disgusting about me becoming your wife, hmm?"_

_ "You…want to be...my...?" _

_Hermione laughed nervously. "Absolutely not! But I wouldn't call the idea disgusting! But I'm not rude like you are obviously!" _

_ "I didn't mean you're disgusting!"_

_ "What else could you have meant?" She now leaned forward, picked up her book and stuffed it into her bag. "I repulse you!" _

_Ron sighed. "You're being ridiculous!" _

_ "Am I?" _

_ "You're my best friend! That's why it was disgusting! It would be like marrying Harry!"_

_Hermione looked at Ron for a moment and sat down on the arm chair again. "You're right."_

_ "What?" asked Ron, as if he hadn't heard her correctly._

_ "You're right." She said again. "I guess I'm just a little sensitive today."_

_Ron nodded and cautiously walked back towards the couch and fell down upon it. He stared at the fire for a moment or two before looking up at his friend to see that she was doing the same thing._

_ "I don't think you're disgusting." He said softly. She let her eyes drift towards him and smiled. The same smile she had when she was reading minutes before. Ron grinned; his anger at Fred and George completely forgotten._

_..._

"Hey," she said with a smile before closing her book and setting it down on the table.

He walked over toward her and wrapped her into his arms. "How was your day?" he asked, his face still burrowing in her hair.

"Exhausting," she answered before kissing his jaw lightly. "I didn't even hear you Apperate in."

"That's because you were reading," he replied with a knowing grin. She rolled her eyes and moved to take up her book again but he stopped her, keeping her in his embrace.

"What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing," he answered honestly. After a moment he pulled back and looked at her with a little grin. "I was just thinking about that night third year, when Fred and George came into the common room and started teasing me about wanting to marry you."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I remember. You were so embarrassed."

"Remember the row we had afterwards?"

Hermione looked at Ron, her eyebrows knitted together as if she was trying to remember. "Vaguely,"

"Come on, you have to remember." he said, sitting down on the couch and bringing her to sit on his lap. "You thought I called you disgusting."

"You said the idea of marrying me was disgusting." she corrected.

"See, you do remember." he said with a laugh.

She sighed and shrugged. "Yes, it's all coming back to me." she said flatly. "Such a lovely memory,"

He laughed again and tightened his arms around her. "If you recall I said you _weren't _disgusting. I was quite the smooth talker at thirteen."

She forced herself not to laugh as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh yes, quite."

They remained silent for a few moments.

"I don't think you realize how much you mean to me, Hermione."

He voice was so raw and serious that she lifted her head and stared at him. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but fall madly in love with her all over again.

"I do realize," she answered. "Because you mean the world to me,"

He smiled and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you." He mumbled, his lips never breaking contact with hers.

"I love you too." She answered. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"And I don't think you're disgusting." He added after a few moments.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh no?"

"Nope." He answered, seriously. "In fact, I don't even think the idea of marrying you is disgusting anymore."

Her eyes widened slightly as she pushed a thick curl out of her face. "Oh?"

"In fact-" he turned towards her and grinned. "I kind of like the idea."

"What idea?" she asked slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. Her voice shook slightly as she asked her question which caused the smile on Ron's face with grow even wider.

"Us getting married." He answered firmly.

She bite her lower lip as she watched his face. She didn't utter a word, too scared that if she did he would suddenly proclaim that he was joking and start laughing. Her eyes widened even more when she saw him reaching into his pocket.

He let his fingers squeeze the box before pulling it into view. He grinned when he saw her hands fling up to cover her mouth. She obviously wasn't expecting this and he loved that.

"Hermione,"

"Oh my god." She whispered in a voice that didn't even sound like her own.

"Hermione," he said again, taking her hand and holding it tightly. "There are a lot of things that I'm not good at…like school and picking up after myself…but there is one thing that I know I'm good at…one thing that I know I can never fail at because it's just impossible to; and that's loving you."

He paused when his voice shook. He couldn't believe that he was actually getting emotional. He had said this speech over a million times out loud to his reflection in the mirror and never even teared up, but now, staring into her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks silently, he couldn't help it.

"I love you Hermione. I love you so much…I always have." He paused and again and wiped away some tears that were falling down her face with his thumb. He moved his hand back down to the box that was resting on his lap and opened it to display a beautiful diamond ring. He heard her tiny gasp and he grinned widely. Her liking the ring was the one thing he was most nervous about.

"We've been through a lot together." he said, still looking at her face as she stared down at the ring. "What's one more adventure?"

She looked up, her face was now drenched in tears. She finally moved her hands away from her mouth and with a voice that was clogged with tears asked, "And you don't think it's disgusting?"

He laughed as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Definitely not. Hermione," he said, moving his hand to cup the side of her face. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled at him, the smile that made him weak in the knees.

"Yes."

He gently placed the ring on her finger and smiled at the scene. He suddenly felt like the happiest man on the face of the earth. He was brought back to all the times he had thought about this girl when he was younger. All the rows they had had. All the laughs and smiles they had shared. He wondered what the witnesses of their many outbursts would say if they found out that the girl with the bushy brown hair had just said yes to the tall red head.

Ron smiled. She said yes.

As their lips met in their first kiss as an engaged couple, Ron reminded himself to ask George the next time he saw him if he was a Seer, because him and Fred certainly knew a lot that night.

And it certainly was not disgusting.

_Please Review! _


End file.
